


YOU ALWAYS SURPRISE ME

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Queen insists on training with the Knights no one, including Arthur, realizes what a good idea that really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU ALWAYS SURPRISE ME

  


**Title: YOU ALWAYS SURPRISE ME**  
 **Prompt(s) (if used):** Graceful  
 **Author:**[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word count:** 1709  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Elyan, Sir Leon, OC (two bandits)  
 **Spoilers/Warnings:** death of OC’s, violence  
 **Disclaimer:** Merlin is the property of Shine and BBC. I do not profit in any way.  
 **Summary:** When the Queen insists on training with the Knights no one, including Arthur, realizes what a good idea that really is.  
 **Author's Note:** (Optional)

 **YOU ALWAYS SURPRISE ME**  
Gwen walked on to the training field in tunic and breeches carrying a sword.

Elyan looked at Arthur and asked. “What is she doing here?”

Arthur turned around and smiled at his Queen. “Guinevere what is this?”

“I’m here to train.” Gwen held up the sword.

Arthur smiled and took the sword from her. “There is no need. You are always protected. You are my Queen.”

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t learn to protect myself.” Gwen took the sword back from him. “You will not always be around.”

“You will always be well guarded.” Arthur went to take the sword back and she moved it out of his reach,

“I need to Arthur, not just for myself but for our children … when we have them.” Gwen blushed slightly.

Arthur sighed. “I will treat you the same as any other Knight candidate. You will receive no special treatment because you are a woman.”

“I expect nothing less.” Gwen walked past him to join the others.

Arthur exchanged glances with Elyan and Merlin. Merlin looked like he was about to burst with laughter. Arthur shrugged and went to lead training.

True to his word Arthur gave her no special treatment. He corrected her movements several times and barked at her as if she were one of the young men standing in formation with her.

Gwen struggled that first week but she kept at it. The second week was easier. By the end of the third week Gwen was moving gracefully from one move to the other.

Arthur was very proud of her and her progress. He was even more impressed when she managed to knock out Sir Owen within a half dozen blows. She was small and quick which was to her advantage. Sir Owen actually struggled to keep up with her.

The Queen’s reputation among the Knights grew as she continued to train. They began to respect her new skills and her willingness to learn. Several gifts of specially made armor made its way to the Queen’s day chambers. Arthur smiled at each new gift knowing that some of the Knights that had sent them had been opposed to their marriage at first.

Months passed as the Kingdom remained in peace until one day ….

Arthur and Gwen walked slowly along a path in the forest surrounding the castle. They were dressed simply so that they could slip out unnoticed.

“It’s been a while since we walked.” Gwen said.

“Yeah, too long.” Arthur looked down at his Queen. “I’m surprised that you still have that dress.” He was referring to the peach dress she once wore on a picnic with him long ago.

“I kept it.” Gwen smiled. “I remember how much you liked it.”

“That seems like ages ago.” Arthur said. “Remind me to thank Merlin for providing a cover story for us.”

“What are we doing?” Gwen looked up and smiled.

“We are fighting in our chambers about …” Arthur shrugged. “I have no idea why.”

“That is an awful cover story.” Gwen laughed. “He could have said we were at the tavern. That’s what he uses.”

“Wait! You mean he doesn’t actually go to the tavern?” Arthur said with a confused look on his face.

Gwen laughed. “Arthur, he’s been going to the tavern for years and a half pint of ale still puts him under the table.”

“Well that’s just wonder…” Arthur goes limp and falls to the ground. There is a dart sticking out of the back of his shoulder.

Gwen knelt down to make sure he is still breathing.

“Well hello there.” One of the two masked men said as they came out from behind some trees. “Just give us your gold and your jewels and we will be off.”

Gwen looked down at Arthur and let her shawl slip off her shoulders and cover his face. “We don’t have any gold and I’m not wearing any jewels.”

“Give me that ring.” The man said. “Search him.” He said to his companion.

The other man stepped forward to search Arthur. Gwen grabbed Arthur’s sword and pulled it out of the scabbard. She stood up and pointed it at the man, who was now backing off.

The lead man laughed. “She doesn’t know how to use that thing. Take it from her. It will fetch a few gold coins at least.”

The man came back and reached out to disarm Gwen. She sliced his hand and nearly took off one of his fingers. The man jumped back but not before Gwen inflicted a deep gash in his right side and hit him in the face with the hilt of the sword. The man fell back bleeding and gasping for breath.

“Well, you are a brave one.” The lead man pulled his sword and came at Gwen.

Gwen matched his blows flowing gracefully from one move to the next. She got in a few of her own before deftly running him through the chest. He fell dead a few feet from Arthur.

His partner seeing him die scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as his wounds would let him.

Gwen stood there with the bloody sword for a moment not sure what to do next when Arthur groaned.

Arthur pushed the shawl off his face and tried to sit up but fell back down. “Guinevere? What happened?”

“I’m here. It was bandits.” Gwen came back and knelt beside him. “Can you sit?”

Arthur shook his head. “Did they hit me over the head?”

“No it was a sleeping dart. We need to go. One got away. He may be coming back with others.” Gwen tried to help Arthur up and was failing.

Out of the corner of her eye Gwen saw men on horseback. She turned and realized it was the patrol. She stood and waved her arms. “Hey, we are over here.”

The patrol came towards them and Gwen recognized Elyan in front.

When Elyan saw his sister and the King he dismounted and ran over to them. “What happened?”

“Two men attacked us. They shot Arthur with a sleeping dart. That one is dead but the other got away. I only wounded him.” Gwen said.

Elyan looked at the body on the ground. “You did that?”

“Yes I did! Arthur is still groggy Elyan. Help me get him on a horse.”

Elyan nodded.

Sir Leon came over. “Is he wounded?”

“No. He was just knocked out.” Elyan said. “One of them got away. He was wounded so he shouldn’t be hard to find. I’ll take Gwen and Arthur back to the palace.”

“Arthur did all that before the drug took effect?” Sir Leon asked.

“No. I did it.” Gwen said frustrated and worried for Arthur. “Why does everyone think Arthur did this? I train with you nearly every day. I have some skill with a sword,”

Sir Leon blushed. “My apologies, Your highness. We will find the other and their camp as well.”

“Thank you, Sir Leon. Gwen said. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“It is forgotten, My Lady.” Sir Leon smiled and nodded as he went to see to his duties.

She and Elyan hauled Arthur over to Elyan’s horse and put him on it. Arthur struggled to stay awake. Gwen mounted in front to him on the saddle and took the reins. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and put his face into her shoulder.

They made their way back into the courtyard. Merlin was coming down the steps when they arrived.

“I was just coming to look for you.” Merlin said. “What happened? Is he drunk?”

“Your Queen killed two bandits.” Arthur said as he nearly fell off the horse as Merlin and Elyan helped him down. “She did it all by herself whilst I slept.”

“He was hit with a sleeping dart.” Gwen explained. “Let’s get him up to our chambers then I want you to fetch Gaius.”

“Be my pleasure.” Merlin chuckled. “You were saved by a girl.”

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who was helping to hold him up. “You better hope she saves you from me. I know about the tavern, Merlin.”

Merlin looked at Gwen, shocked. “You told him!”

Gwen smiled and shrugged. “I thought he knew.”

They got Arthur to their shared chambers and into bed. Merlin went off to fetch Gaius. Elyan left to check on the progress of the patrol in locating the other bandit.

Gwen sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the skirt of her dress. It had blood on it. She sighed.

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

“It’s ruined now. I’ll have to throw it out.” Gwen held up her skirt so that he could see.

He looked at the blood spattered dress. “The dress? Don’t throw it out. I want it to remind me what a brave and beautiful woman you are. Camelot is blessed to have you as its Queen. I love you Guinevere. I am so proud of you.”

“I couldn’t let them hurt you.” Gwen looked up with a tear starting down her cheek.

“You didn’t.” Arthur smiled and pulled her down onto his chest. He held her as she sobbed. He was grateful that she had stubbornly insisted on training with the Knights. He wouldn’t be here if she hadn’t.

Gwen finally sat up and wiped her face. “I’m sorry I have no idea what came over me.”

“It’s the rush of emotions after a fight. That happens to even the most hardened Knights.” Arthur explained.

“They cry like babies?” Gwen was embarrassed at her outburst.

“Some do. Others drink, break things or go hunt to release it. It’s normal.” Arthur assured her

“But I’ve fought before.” Gwen shook her head.

“You were all alone with no help. I … I couldn’t ….” Arthur hesitated. “I couldn’t protect you like I promised.”

“I still need you.” Gwen smiled. “I love you.”

“My ‘Warrior Queen’.” Arthur teased. “You always surprise me, my love.” He pulled her back against his chest and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Gwen snuggled against him never wanting to let him go.

Gaius and Merlin peeked in and decided to leave them alone. The door softly closed behind them.


End file.
